One of Faith
by DigiGeak
Summary: Used to be one of grace same story diffrent crests. this is the story of four digidestend this is the first of three storys. Nvm i have no idea how long this story will be but all ORIGANAL digidestend will be in it. sory about miss spelled words.please R
1. Night Of Tears

* * *

Night of tears

**_A/N - this is happening the Friday before the lock down yes that is what I will call it. There is four other digidestend in my story two aren't main characters at all and one is secondary in this story and the other is secondary in the next. Also I have the digimon full digivousion line even though most aren't going to be used yust incase_**

**Disclamer - i dont own digimon even though i wish i did **

* * *

New characters

Kazan Yager - Kazan Zan as she is nicknamed is twelve years old. She is the caring one of her sibling and she also is the voice of reason. she whears a red shirt with white poca-dots and white shorts with red and white shoes. She has short raven- colored hair that ends at her chin. She carries the crest of patience witch is light blue chrest with an unfinshed circle. Her digimon are

Dorimon - Dorumon – Dorugamon – DoruGreymon – Alphamon.

* * *

Calais Yager – Calais is an eleven year old her nickname is Cal. She is the genius of the family but isn't the best at common sense she runs into fights with her hart in the right place but she isn't strong enough to win. She wears a light green, yellow tanktop with taterd jeans that comes to her knees and her shoes are the same color as her shirt her Raven colored hair falls to her sholder with a white headband. Her crest is Joy its light pink with three ovals that over lap at the bottom. Her digimon are

Frimon -Leormon – Liamon – LoaderLiomon - BanchoLeomon

* * *

Kaya Yager – no nick name she is eight years old she is a strong minded girl who cares about the safety of others she can be as stubborn as a goggle head she is actually a lot like a goggle head yet she is more outspoken than any goggle head. she wears a yellow shirt with a green overshirt and jeans that cut off arownd her ankle her raven-colored hair is pulled into low piggytails. her crest is Purity it is off white with a dove. her digimon is

Moonmon - Lunamon – Lekismon - Crescemon – Dianamon

* * *

Ferncoina Yager – her nickname is Coina and she is the sweetheart of the family. She is also very shy and timid but will do anything to help. She is only six and the nariotor of this story she dosent talk much she wears a blue skirt with a white topunder a bllue sweatshirt and blue shoes with white and blue striped scoks. Her pink hair is pulled into piggy tails Her crest is Her crest is Faith it is pinkish red with a triangle inside a circle inside a hartwith is white her digimon is

Paomon - Xiaomon – Labramon – Seasarmon - Cerberumon – Anubismon

* * *

It was six o'clock at night my favorite time of day its dark out side. Not to dark you cant see anything and not to light that you have to where sunglassesThe cold night wind blew across my face as I sat my legs curled up and my hands hugging my knees on my wet Pink hair pulled in a messy bun my white nightgown flu in the wind. Then my older sister Kaya came out side wearing the same nightgown with her green hair also in a bun. We usually don't dress alike but we only have one nightgown. "Conia," She called her high pitch voice snapped me out of my thoughts That's what everyone calls me unless they are relay mad then they say my full name Franconia. "Time for dinner." She yelled then she entered the house.

I scotched myself to the edge of the roof then jumped off and landed on my balcony. I walked into my bedroom I share with Kaya my cat A-bay and Kaya's dog Cat she calls the name a pun but I think it's a stupid, Abay awakes as I walk near my sleeping bag. She jumps of and fallow's me as I continued into the kitchen. "There's my baby." My dad said as I entered. He has always called me baby or baby girl. He used to call me look-a-like but sense the accident he doesn't. "Hay Conia, so dad what are we having tonight?" my second eldest sister Cal said already knowing the answer her full name is Calais but we call her just Cal. "Chicken soup." Dad said. "Wow, what's the occasion? No pizza Friday" Zan my eldest sister said like Cal Zan is just a nickname her full name is Kazan but try to say that. "We want pizza" the two chanted. "Hay if dad took the time to cook us a meal the least we can do is eat it." Kaya stated. "Thanks Kaya, eat up girls." My dad said I watched as everyone else ate his or her dinner. I started to pick at mine it relay wasn't too dinner we all pitched in to help clean up, this was are last weekend in Florida or the West Coast or even America Sunday we move to Tokyo Japan.

* * *

as Soon as where finished cleaning up We went in the living room witch is kind of music room if you ask me sense our instruments are the only thing that hasn't been packed yet we brought the chairs from the kitchen to sit. It has my Keyboard on the side. Cal's Viola and my dads Cello on the other side. Zan's Oboe is on its stand near the back of the room next to Kaya's piccolo. There is also my mothers flute and my twin sister Florence's bassoon

they both died in a car accident when Florence nd I where three. I was the only survivor. A man lost control of his 18-wheeler and the passenger side of my mom's expedition. The car rolled into a ditch. The glass on both sides where broken. My mom died almost instantly but my sister and I hung on to life as long as we could. We where preemie babies our hart and lungs where smaller than usual we where smaller than usual. Florence's lungs where extremely premature neither of us where expected to life the first month let a less three years there was a lot of smoke to much for her to handle her lungs gave out she gave up she stooped fighting minutes before the cops and paramedics came.

When I awoke I didn't believe it I never spoke I spent months on end looking for her not accepting the fact my only friend was gone. Tears now filled my eyes as I got of my father's lap and went to the piano. I sat on the bench and played our lullaby fur lese in the c octave. Soon Zan joined in, along with Kaya and Cal. By the end of the song we all where playing in tears about the one that one day the one hour the one moment that changed our lives forever.

My dad tucked me into bed and kissed my head. Soon I drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	2. Last Goodbye

Final Goodbye

**A/N – Willis lives in Florida in the beginning of my story deal. **

**Disclamer - i dont own digimon**

I awoke early the next morning sense Willis was coming over Willis was Kaya's best friend and he has two toys well Willis calls them computer projects there brothers there like rabbits. I was sitting on my balcony watching the sunrise. I said I got up early, I pulled out the last photo my father mother and my twin it was right before we went to pick up our Zen and Cal from school right before the accident. Dad just got home and mom pulled him into the photo saying they hadn't taken a picture with the twins in year's dad agreed and set the camera. we all smiled mom was sitting on the ground with Florence to her left and I stood behind her to her left my dad stood behind us we look so happy I always keep this picture with me it reminds me that I am not alone.

Then I saw Willis get out of his moms car I laughed they lived next store and she still drove him 'its not save for a little boy to walk next store by himself.' She would say she walked him to our door Zan, and Cal where still sleeping and Kaya was finishing getting dressed so I ran to the door and opined it before they ringed the doorbell. "Hay Coina, sweetie where's your daddy?" his mom asked. I raised my shoulders giving the 'I don't know' look then my dad came out of the kitchen. "Hello Willis," He said when he saw the small boy in jean overalls with his green shirt and jacket tied around his waist. his blond hair was perfectly combed I wondered how long that would last. "Now Mr. Danes you know my rules I would suggest you fallow them." His mom said before she left. Her rules where so weird and not only I thought so every one did they where crazy. Here it is

No playing contact sports Inside/Outside.

Only feed Willis fruit salad and don't let his toys at the table.

No T.v

No computer

No going out side with out a parent or guardian

See crazy, luckily my dad did not fallow the rules the community rec. center was next store after Kaya was dressed they went over. I had kendo so I went with them after kendo I would play soccer or basketball. My dad is the rec. center coed basketball teams volunteer couch and today was his last game. I don't play with the team I am two young and two small. I like kendo sense I am small and it is easy to fight. I am the youngest in the class and also one of the best that's one reason I cant wait to go to Japan I will get to learn kendo where it all began. I entered the dojo and sat on my knees and waited for class to start soon the sensei entered. "Hello Ferncoina, you are up early." He said. I looked at him and as he spoke out of respect. Soon class begain I was pared with Hugami he is the best in the class he and his family just moved from japan last year. He is nice he sees I have a passion for the sport he also thinks that soon I will out grow this dojo's rankings he was happy to know that soon I will be learning from a real sensei. He tried to Do uchi I blocked easily and Tsuki we where called back to Kamae Chudan I had won, the rest of practice was uneventful.

After class I changed and went to the basket ball game I was early so I joined some of the team whom where playing first to twenty. I grabbed a ball and threw it full court knocking Kaya's ball off the rim. She, Zan, Cal and Willis looked back and I smiled. I was the first to twenty as always. They won the game 155 – 153. I don't understand this game it moves fast and whistle's blow a lot. Afterwards we had some ice cream and went home. We passed the soccer ball around until Willis said his last good bye and left again his toys never talked but the brown and pink one winked I saw it before they left. I giggled. My keyboard was packed while I was in kendo so I used my old mini keyboard witch I was going to take on the plain with me. I grabbed my blue headphones and plugged them in I played for about an hour then I got dressed to go out we where going to my favorite Italian restraint and then the carnival in town. Kaya whore ore a blue checkered dress with brown boots a tan over coat and a purple scarf. Cal whore a brown skirt and a white top with off white coat and scarf and boots. Zan whore strait jeans with a black long sleeve shirt under a large gray shirt with a dark brown belt and a sliver necklace and black 1 inch heals. I whore black jeans and a jean skirt with who green boarders a green sweatshirt and a pink scarf I pulled my hair into there usual pigtails. "Ready girls lets leave." My father said. "Otay, where coming." Zan said as she lifted Kaya on to her back and Cal did the same to me. They ran out the door and to my dad. "Girls today we take the car." He said we all jumped for joy we haven't taken the car in years one because I have been scared to death of it and two we never went anywhere to far to walk.

So we piled into my dads car Zan in front. Cal in the back on the driver side Kaya in the back on the passenger side and I sat in the middle. My dad got in the driver seat as soon as we where all seated. He drove to Leo and Joe's **(A/N BEST PIZZA PLACE EVER!) **Every one got out of the car and went inside. "The Yager's Coina you look beautiful as always. All of you girls do what do you want to eat." Saul asked he Is my dads best friend and the nicest waiter ever. "Hay Saul the usual." My dad said I loved the usual it was a extra large pepperoni pizza with cheese in the crust. A garden salad for Everyone, except Cal she doesn't like salad And garlic bread for the table. After we stuffed our face we left. We saw a older gentleman he was short he had long white hair and he whore a purple robe (My Genni he is different in America k.) He approached me everyone else was still inside. "My dear, take these give three to your sisters and keep one for your self I warn you he is near." He said as he handed me four toys.

I took them not wanting to be rude. When we got home if things weren't weird enough there was four stuffed animals with our names on them. Zan got a Ball like toy that was purple it also had black eyes with red around them it had a white face and a zigzag line for a mouth, it had pointy ears and a pointy tail its feet where like stumps. Cal got a toy that looked like a lions head on a string but the string was thick and not that long it looked like a tail that widdend where it attached to the head. This toy had big brown eyes and a big smile on its face. Kaya toy looked like a gray blob it had some frills and then went up to what looked like water falling. Mine looked like Zan's except it was more of an oval shape and its color was off white it also had a hair bunch in the front that made it look adorable it had feet and ears like a puppy except they where small and red it also had a red curly tail. I loved my new toy, I still had some packing to do but it was minimal I just packed some food and my small new toy. I took the stuff animal and went to my room well it was my room for one more night I crawled under my sleeping bag and pulled my new toy close, I was happy to have a toy that could fly on the plane with me.


	3. Long Flight

Long Flight

A/N – I am not going to Wright about the whole plain ride only little pieces backs sorry. Give me an idea of how to fill approximately 33 hours including layover of a plain ride and I will go back and Wright it k. this is probably my shortest chapter my next will be longer Jou and Taichi join or Joe and tai I don't know to use Japanese names or American please tell me.

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon but I do own the Yager sisters. (A.k.a. Zan, Cal, Kaya, and Coina) if you wish to use them just ask. Same goes with every other OC I bring in the story.

* * *

9:00 AM plane some where in between Florida and Sidney. (10 hours passed 23 more 2 go)

As I woke I noticed I was already on the plane Dad must have carried me, I rubbed my eyes and noticed I had a sudden urge to use the restroom. That was not a very pleasant experience I thought that a door opened under plane and I was going to get sucked out side. I washed my hands and then left the small restroom and went back to my seat. I scotched pass Cal and Zan who where still asleep they must have woken up at 11 o'clock PM to get on the plane there was less than a day of flying left I picked up my bag and set it on my seat then climbed in myself. I took a bottle of water and a vitamin c and a regular vitamin we only use these on big rides or trips sense we cant get our daily vegetables. After that I reached in my bag for my new orange ipod nano and my headphones lisped to my music and stared out the window.

* * *

2:00 PM plane some where in Australia. (14 hours passed 19 more two go)

I am officially board 14 hours in the flight the movie they played was bad my food is gone and my legs are tired they don't even have good music and my ipod is dead. We played I spy but the only thing to spy was clouds and the sun that did not help my boredom any in about thirty minutes we where going to land in Sidney our one and only stop. At least there was a two-hour layover a lot of time to walk around. Maybe too much.

* * *

Between 3:30 and 4:00 Airport in Sidney Australia (15:30 /16 minutes passed 18:30 /17 to go)

I LOVED THIS PART OF FLYING. I watched for about thirty minutes a plane landing and taking off it was so fascinating, dad was buying us pizza for a late lunch he also bought sandwiches for later on. My plan for later on like Kaya's Sleep sleep and more sleep. My dad soon returned with the food I scuffed it down like I hadn't eaten in a day well that is logical seeing how all of my snacks are gone. Minutes seamed to fly bye soon we where told we had to board our flight we stood in a long line waiting to enter we sat near the front so we had a while to wait. As soon as I got to my window seat I took my backpack off grabbed my travel pillow, my new stuffed animal, and my favorite blanket soon I fell asleep buckled up of course.

* * *

6:00 PM next day on a plane in Japan (30 hours passed 1 to go)

"Hello passengers we have to land immediately due to fog, in stead we are landing in Odaiba(tell me if spelt wrong) I am sorry for the inconvenience. Please fasten your seat belts we are landing now." The pilot said we started moving down. "dad why cant we land in Tokyo?" Kaya asked she rarely ever pays attention to anyone but dad. "fog theirs no way to land." He said. "Well that's not true, where going into the fog not going away from it." Cal said looking over my shoulder out the window. CRASH.

* * *

Like i said short.

please R&R


	4. Captive

Captive

A/N – I decided to use American names any ideas on anything will be greatly appreciated. Oh yha Coina will not narrate all of this part of the story and the digidestend come in.

Disclaimer - I don't own digimon but I do own my o/c.

* * *

With Coina

CRASH. The plane hit the water the engines gave out we where sinking water was already in the plane. I fumbled to get my seat belt off. "Conia come on we have to go." Zan said trying to help. Soon a crowd took Zan, Cal, Kaya, and my dad away. The water was knee deep. "I will help Coina." My stuffed animal said "AHHHHHH" I screamed as I jumped back. "We will help two" the other stuffed animals said I screamed again. Why where these things talking, the water came in faster it was now as deep as I am tall. The stuffed animal's chewed off my seat belt. I swam as fast the door was almost shut I pushed as hard as I could the toys helped me the door opened. We all got out safely.

Fog was everywhere I couldn't see a thing I found a log that I pulled my self up on. I coughed repeatedly as the fog entered my lungs. "Are you ok Coina? You aren't hurt are you?" my speaking stuffed animal asked. "Xiaomon don't scare the girl, Hi I am Moonmon this is Frimon and Dorimon we are digimon and you and your sisters are digidestend you are destined to save the digital world." Moonmon Kaya's stuffed animal said. "Oh yha that's much better confuse her." Dorimon said. I was still coughing. "I don't think humans cough that much. Maybe she's sick?" Frimon said. "I fine" I said still coughing the sound of Xiaomon my voice scared me not that I talk weird I just haven't talked in a while. "YAY, she talked Yay yay yay." Xiaomon said. "Look it's a Zudomon," Dorimon said. "and a Patamon," Moonmon said. "Humans two." Frimon finished.

"HELP, OVER HEAR HELP US PLEASE." They all yelled their voices over lapped. I coughed and fell onto the log gasping for breath.

* * *

With Joe and T.K, T.k's pov.

"You go Zudomon" I cheered as his friends now champion digimon defeated MetalSeadramon and now entered the fog bank. "Help, over hear, help us please." I heard a muffled yell. "Joe can you hear that?" I asked. "Yha sounds like some digimon." Patamon added. "Why would digimon be calling for help, let a less more than one?" Joe questioned. "Well there one way to find out. KEEP TALKING WE ARE COMEING TO GET YOU." Zudomon said as he charged. The cries for help continued. As they approched Patamon and I saw the shape of a girl. "Joe look it's a human." I said. "That's impossible." Joe said but there was no mistaking the girl's shape in the water. "Help." They heard for the last time.

"Help is here. Who are you?" I said helping some in training digimon on to Zudomon. Joe helped the little girl on she was younger than me she was soaking wet. "Do you have an inhaler?" Joe asked there was no answer from the girl. "Do you have an inhaler?" he asked again the girl nodded yes "Is it in your bag?" she nodded again and Joe took the bag and found the inhaler and stuck it in her mouth. "You have to breath in." he said the girl followed directions and Joe pushed the top. I did not under stand why but she stooped wearing and coughed.

"Thank you" she said she had a very low sweet voice set me to ease. "Are you ok." Joe asked. "Yes" she said in the same voice. "What's your name?" Joe asked. "Coina is her name." a digimon said. "Good you know but I am asking her." Joe said patting its head the girl answered Joe's question after a few more she fell asleep.

"What's your names?" I asked the digimon. "I am Frimon, This is Dorimon, this is Moonmon and that is Xiaomon and the girl is her partner." Frimon said. "Why are you in the middle of the ocean?" Patamon asked. "We where on a large flying object," Dorimon started. "A plane," Joe added. "Yha one of those any way they said due to fog we had to land but they didn't know they where entering fog, the plane crashed Coina's seatbelt was stuck we lost our partners Coina's sisters we helped Coina out of the plane and found a log for her to float on and then we called for help." Moonmon finished. "Wow exciting." I said. "Isn't it" Frimon said. "So where's your partners now?" Zudomon asked. "I ……., have no idea" Dorimon said worriedly. "Land ahead. Finally." Patamon said sitting on Zudomon's large head.

* * *

With Tai and Sora. No ones POV

" TAI, the convention center that creep is holding every hostage including Mimi and your parents, Tai you have to do some thing I don't want to know what happens if he finds any of the other digidestend." I said as birdramon landed in the street. "Sora are you sure that's where he is hiding our parents?" Tai the google head said. "No doubt, that's where they are." Sora said restating what she had said moments ago. "Ok then that's where I am headed, Matt is at the old where house with Kari meet up with them." Tai said. "Alright, be careful Tai." Sora called after the goggled headed leader as he ran off before grabbing her very large bird digimon's foot and flying off to meat her friend.

* * *

With The rest of the Yagers.

"I CANT BELEAVE I LOST COINA OF ALL PEOPLE MY KID SISTER HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID." Cal yelled kicking the wall. they where all taken captive and now where sitting in a convention center with two of her sisters and every other kid in Japan. "Cal all of us want Coina back, but screaming isn't going to do you any good now is it. I am sorry but right now Coina is probably saver than we are. If there was a problem don't you think we would know, she has always been good at letting us know theirs a problem even from miles away. We all share a bond that lets us know when where in trouble you and Coina's bond is strong that's why you are so flustered. " Zan said calmly sitting near the new dent in the wall from her sisters feet. "Your right I just feel so stupid. It's just if anything happened to her, ugh, we lost Florence I am not about to lose Coina to, I don't think dad could lose Coina either she's his little miracle." Cal explained,

"Do you relay think she's ok Zan, theirs a lot of fog I hope she can breath." Kaya said looking out the small. "She'll be fine she's tough cookie and she had her inhaler." Zan said standing up and wrapping her arms around her younger sister to comfort her, Kaya and her where very close and neither of them where as close to Cal and Coina as they where to each other. "Wait theirs another kid out there?" a girl in pajama's with brown hair that fell to her shoulder walked up to them. "Yha our little sister." Cal said standing up and walking towards her sisters.

"My friends are out there two, I hope there ok." The girl said. Zan picked up Kaya and the young girl fell asleep on her. _Please Coina be save. Cal's right we cant lose someone else. _Zan thought as she sat down with Kaya sleeping on her chest and Cal leaning on her shoulder. This new girl sat next to Zan. "Don't worry Tai and the others will save us they probably already saved your sister. It will be ok I promise." She said looking up. _Please Tai be save. _

* * *

_Hope you liked it _


End file.
